


Nothing  (Everything) Changes

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Jackie Davis, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll Update As I Go, M/M, ORIGINAL STORY Y'ALL, understanding Mary Moore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Jackie is a 23 year old, anxious man who is just trying to live a "normal" life.But what is "normal"?This tells bits and pieces of his life





	Nothing  (Everything) Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, writing something that isn't a fanfiction, but I've been wanting to do this for a while. Any tips would be great to have!
> 
> All characters are of my creation!

Jackie let out a shuddering breath. This was fine. This was okay. He was safe. He was-

He let out a startled yelp as hands traveled down his sides, past his hips. The hands jerked back as if they had been burned. 

“Jackie?” Her voice was soft, confused.

“Sorry!” He squeaked out. He was so stupid. He couldn’t- “I’m okay. You’re hands were just moving to fast.”

The woman over him frowned even more. “Jackie, you can tell me if you’re not ready. I won’t be mad.”

He let out a frustrated yell and covered his face. “This is so stupid! Why can’t I do this?” His shoulders began to shake as tears slipped down his face. “I’m 23! Why…. why am I so scared to have sex?” His voice cracked.

The woman slipped off his hips, settling to lay next to him. “Jackie, it’s okay, I promise." She gently ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly. "It's okay, baby. Even if you're never ready, I'm not going to leave your side."

Jackie rolled onto his side, face wet with tears. "Why am I like this?"

"Who knows. But it's okay. It's okay, Jackie. I love you still."

Jackie closed his eyes as she pulled him close, hiding his face in her shoulder. "I love you too…." His voice cracked.

"Sleep, baby boy… sleep…"

Jackie clung to the sheets, trembling slightly. Sleep never taking him as the woman fell asleep next to him.

Why was he like this?


End file.
